


Evil Author Day 2015 - Attack of the Evil Plot Bunnies

by Rivermoon1970



Category: Criminal Minds, Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Evil Author Day, First Chapters, Hurt/Comfort, Multi-fics, vote for your fave, whet the appetite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In celebration of Evil Author Day, here is A series of first chapters from some of my unfinished fics.  Let me know what you guys think and the one with the most votes will be the next one I work on.  There will be multiple fandoms, some crossovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Work Title: Can Love Really Heal All Wounds?

Fandoms; Criminal Minds/NCIS crossover

Premise: Tara Gideon has been missing for over 2 years. She is the adopted daughter of Jason Gideon and Spencer Reid's wife. Aaron Hotchner, reeling from Haley's death is more than determined to find Tara for Reid. When Garcia finally has a hit on her whereabouts, just how much of the young woman will be left? And will Reid be able to handle her return? 

**Chapter 1**

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod_. Penelope Garcia thought as she violently slid back out of her chair stood up knocked over said chair and ran as fast as she could up to her bosses office. She didn’t even stop when Derek Morgan, her best friend, yelled ‘Baby Girl, slow down’. She didn’t stop when people were looking at her weird; she didn’t even stop to knock on the door before she flung it open, quickly closed it behind her and announced excitedly, “I found her”.

Aaron Hotchner looked up at his tech analyst, at first annoyed that she would fling open his door when he obviously had the blinds down and his door closed, but not this time.

“Garcia, are you absolutely sure this time?”

Garcia nodded her head furiously, “Ya huh, I’m sure, I’m more than sure, I’m so absolutely sure it’s not even funny…”

“Garcia, take a breath, calm down. Tell me what you’ve got”.

“I’d better show you”.

“Okay, but do not say anything till you show me, then we’ll take it from there”.

“But, Reid…”

“I don’t want to say anything till I’m sure, and I need you to keep quiet about this, okay?”

“Okay, but I think I kinda looked like a crazy woman running in here, and if it’s her, should we call, you know….” Garcia looked at her boss with wide frantic eyes.

Hotch put a hand on her shoulder, “Garcia, we need to be very careful. IF it’s her, and if she’s okay we’ll track him down and let him know, but right now walk normally and I’ll come up with an explanation”.

Garcia took a deep breath, let it out and calmed herself down. This was going to be tricky and if it really was who she thought it was then it was going to open old wounds and hopefully not tear the team apart.

At that moment Dave Rossi came out of his office looked in at Hotch and Garcia “Hotch, Garcia, somethin’ goin’ on I should know about?”

“Dave, I can’t explain right now, I need to be sure what we have. Give us a little time, okay?”

Rossi pursed his lips looked over at his two friends and said, “Okay, when you’re ready”.

Hotch got up from his desk and started to walk calmly out of his office, deep frown on his face with Garcia following right behind. He ignored the stares and the questions from his team as they made their way to Garcia’s office.

Emily Prentiss looked over at her friends and teammates Dr. Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan and asked the question that was on all of their minds, “What the hell was that? And should we follow them to find out?”

“I have no idea, but by the look on Hotch’s face I think we should just wait”. Reid noticed the deep frown on their bosses face. If this was any indication of what was going on, he knew it was bad.

“I think something is going on with those two, but they don’t want to say what. Is there something going on I should know about?” Rossi had come up to the three other agents and asked.

“We have no idea Dave. If something is, Hotch obviously does not want us to know yet. He’ll tell us when he’s ready”. Morgan said with more conviction than he felt. He could think of a few things that would make Garcia freak like that and one of them wasn’t good. Morgan looked over at Reid and had both hope and dread that what he was thinking was true.  
_______________________________  
“Okay Garcia show me”. Hotch said unemotionally as he stood stoically with his arms crossed.

“Okay, you know how I’ve had a continuous scan going for anything and everything, like fingerprints, facial scans, heck I even got that new software from one of our European offices that does ear scans, you know like you asked me to?”

“Yes”. Hotch was trying to be patient he knew how Garcia’s mind worked and sometimes it frustrated him, but this time he knew she needed the build-up for if she really did find her, this was affecting Garcia as much as it would affect the rest of the team.

“Well, something must have happened to her fingerprints because nothing ever came up, but I also have several facial recognition scans going, and it found this picture”. Garcia loaded the picture and sat back trying to blink away the tears that wanted to come.

Hotch had been standing the whole time, but suddenly had to sit. He was speechless, which was rare for the Unit Chief of the FBI’s Alpha team of the BAU or Behavioral Analysis Unit.

“Please tell me that is not a morgue picture Penelope”. Hotch closed his eyes and said in a small voice.

Garcia’s eyes went wide, Hotch hardly ever called her Penelope, “No, no not at all. It’s from Iowa City Mercy Hospital, their Mental Health facility. I haven’t called them yet, I’ve been too scared”. She said in a quiet voice.

“Get me the hospital on the line now”. Hotch just stared at the picture, trying not to get his hopes up. They’d been down this road many times before and it usually turned up nothing.

Garcia got the hospital on the phone and handed the handset over to her boss, “Good afternoon I’m Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner and I need to verify a patient you currently have in your mental health facility. Yes, I will wait on the line”. Hotch was tapping his foot impatiently and looked grimly at Garcia.

A few minutes later a deep male voice came on the line and said in an even tone “Good afternoon, I’m Dr. Cavanaugh, in-house Psychiatrist for this hospital. I’m told you are looking for a specific patient?”

“Yes Dr. Cavanaugh, I am looking at a picture of a young dark blonde woman with green eyes and the name on the picture says Anna?”

“Ah yes, Agent Hotchner. She was brought in to us just a couple of months ago with trauma related amnesia. She remembers random names, but not her own, and places she’s been but there are a lot of questions she has I can’t answer. From what I understand she had been in a coma for a few months before she was admitted here. If you know anything about her Agent, I would be most grateful. We’ve been trying to help her, but I’m sorry to say, it looks like she’s been through some extreme trauma”.

Hotch was struggling to hold back the emotions that wanted to overrun him, but he knew he needed to stay focused. “Dr. can you tell me why wasn’t she fingerprinted?”

“Agent, she was, but her fingerprints have been…” The Dr. took a deep breath before continuing on, “Compromised”.

“What do you mean compromised?”

“Her fingertips were severely damaged. Looks like some kind of knife or other sharp instrument was used”.

Hotch closed his eyes and sat back. The profiler in him knew this was a forensic countermeasure but the human side of him was saddened by this information. The person that took their friend and colleague didn’t want her found. Hotch was furious and thoughts of Haley rose to the surface. He had to push Haley and her death aside if he were to find out what happened.

“Doctor, can you tell me more about what she went through? We’ve been looking for her for quite a while”. 

“Agent there is a lot of physical trauma, but I’m more worried about her emotional state of mind. Are you a family member?”

“No. I’m her boss. If she is who I believe her to be, she’s one of my agents that’s been missing for almost 30 months”.

“Agent, I’m sorry, I can only discuss her condition to a member of her family or someone who has some kind of writtens medical approval”.

“I understand. Look, I’m coming out there, is it possible for me to see her in person? I need to make a positive ID before I contact her next of kin. If this isn’t her…” Hotch didn’t want to say more.

“Understandably, and we would love to be able to identify her. When can you get here?”

“I can hopefully be there in a few hours Doctor. Also, you said she remembers a few random names? Can you tell me what they are?”

“Yes, the names she keeps repeating are Spencer, Jason and Aaron. We don’t think its long term memory loss because she has had no damage to her frontal cortex. We believe this is purely trauma related”.

“Sir, are you okay?” Garcia was getting worried about her boss. Hotch was not known to show much emotion when in the field, but she could see that this was tearing him up. 

“Just a minute Garcia,” He looked over at the concerned analyst, “Dr. I’ll be there as soon as I can”. At that Dr. Cavanaugh and Hotch said their goodbyes and Hotch hung up the phone.

“Is it her?”

“Yes, Garcia, I believe it’s her”. Hotch said grimly. He knew this was going to be good news and bad, he didn’t know how he was going to tell the rest of the team, especially Reid. Everyone had come to the conclusion that she was dead. After so long with no clues as to where she was they had all lost hope. 

Hotch looked over to Garcia for a long moment and said rather forcefully, “Find him Garcia; I don’t care what you have to do, you find him”.  
__________________________________  
Hotch walked back to the bullpen and saw the stares of his team. JJ had come down from her office and was talking to Morgan and Prentiss about Garcia’s mad dash across the FBI building.

“What in the hell was that Morgan?”

“I have no idea JJ and from the look on Hotch’s face this is not going to be good news”.

Hotch walked up to the team, “I know you have questions, but I can’t tell you what’s going on just yet. I’m taking a couple of days to go check this out. When I have the answers I’ll let you know. Dave’s in charge and I’ll keep in touch with everyone when I have something to tell you”.

“Hotch?” Morgan asked confused.

“Morgan, please don’t ask. I don’t know anything yet”.

Hotch then walked back to his office and shut and locked the door. He kept the blinds closed, sat in his chair and closed his eyes. This was too soon. Too soon after losing Haley, he didn’t know how he was going to talk to the team about this when he didn’t understand his own emotions. Too much, too soon, he thought. At that moment the phone on his desk rang and he saw the extension was from Garcia.

“Hey boss man,” No snarky comments, not cute sayings Hotch could tell this was just as emotional for her as it was for him. Them keeping things quiet was just making it worse, but he didn’t want to get his teams hopes up yet.

“Yes Garcia?” Hotch sounded more resigned than sad, but there was sadness too.

“I got a number. I think, I hope, anyway here it is 206-792-1883…” Garcia got quiet for a moment and Hotch thought she may have hung up.

“Garcia?”

“Bring her home Hotch, please, please bring her home”.

Hotch sighed slightly shook his head, “I will Garcia, I will”. As soon as he got off the phone he made arrangements for a commercial flight out of DC to Iowa City. He got lucky in that there was a flight leaving in about 2 ½ hours. He grabbed his go bag and called Jessica, his sister-in-law, to ask if she could stay with his son Jack.

“I am so sorry about this Jessica, but this is really really important. I can’t tell you what’s going on, but I will once I figure this out”.

“Aaron, its okay I can stay for a few days. Do you want to talk to Jack?”

Hotch smiled a real smile, “Yeah put him on”.

“Hi Daddy”.

“Hey buddy. I’m going to be gone for a few days you need to be good for your Aunt Jessica, okay?”

“You gonna’ catch a bad guy Daddy?”

Hotch smiled, “Not this time buddy, this is something really important though, okay? I love you and I will see you in a couple of days”.

“Love you too Daddy”. Hotch heard his son give the phone back to Jessica, “Hey, we’ll be fine. Go do what you need to do”.

“Thanks. And, I do owe you for this one”.

“This isn’t a case?”

“No, but it’s equally important. I will make it up to you Jessica I know you had plans…”

“Aaron, like I said don’t worry about it. We’ll see you in a few days”.

“What would I do without you?” He smiled into the phone. He and Jessica had started to become better friends over the last few months after his wife’s death. He really didn’t know what he would do without her. He put his phone away in his pocket and approached his team once more.

“Look,” Hotch looked at his team, his family and sighed, “I know this is sudden and I know I’m keeping something from you and trust me I wouldn’t under normal circumstances. I’ll be gone for a couple of days and when I’ve confirmed then I can tell you everything. Please just trust me...”

“Hotch, you don’t have to explain man. We have your back and when you’re ready you’ll let us know what’s going on. So, go do what you need to do”. Morgan had only seen his boss this distracted once before, when Foyet had held his family hostage. He knew this was something big, but he didn’t want to guess.

“Thanks Morgan. Oh, don’t bug Garcia about it. Okay?” Hotch gave a small smile and levelled a stare at his team.

Morgan clamped a hand on Hotch’s shoulder “Okay, we won’t. Just, get out of here and let us know when you can”.

And with that Aaron Hotchner made his way to the airport and on the plane to Iowa City IA in less than 3 hours. When he deplaned there was a car waiting for him and he had to smile and thought Garcia. He used the onboard GPS to make his way to Mercy Hospital. It was only late afternoon and he was stressed and tired, but he knew he wouldn’t  
get any rest till he saw for himself. He drew up to the hospital just after 2:30 in the afternoon and hoped that Dr. Cavanaugh was still there. 

He walked into the main entrance, flashed his badge and said that he needed to see Dr. Cavanaugh. The receptionist pointed out the way to the Mental Health facility and Hotch quickly made his way over. In just a few minutes he walked up to the nurses station and again asked to see the Dr.

“Wait right here Agent Hotchner, I think the Dr. is expecting you”. Hotch didn’t know what to expect, but the tall good looking man was not it.

“Agent Hotchner?”

“Yes, you must be Dr. Cavanaugh?” Hotch held out his hand for the Dr. and they shook.

“That’s correct. Now like I said on the phone she has amnesia. Also she may get agitated so we’ll see how this goes. Hopefully you can make a positive ID which would be an immense help. Often just hearing their name or having someone familiar helps. I don’t know all of the details of what she went through, but trauma related amnesia is tricky, I’m sure you know that from your line of work Agent ”.

Hotch nodded his head yes. They had been making their way to her room while talking and he didn’t know what to expect when he walked into the girls room. What he didn’t expect was the scared wide-eyed expression he saw and he didn’t expect for her to launch herself into his arms and start crying.

Hotch just wrapped his arms around the girl and slowly sank on the bed still holding her. He laid his head on top of hers, closed his eyes and held on. He let her cry, stroking her back and telling her that everything was going to be okay. When she finally pulled away, she grabbed his face in her hands, stared intensely at him and asked, “Aaron?”

“Yes Tara, it’s Aaron”.

“Tara? Is that my name? There’s so much I don’t remember, but I remember you I remember Jason and Spencer. Where’s, where’s Jason? Is he with you?”

“Slow down, yes, Tara is you’re name. Tara Gideon, do you remember?” She shook her head no, “Jason isn’t with me, but I can get a hold of him. You’ve been gone a long time. The whole team has been searching for you for a long time”. 

The girl frowned, “Tara Gideon, Tara Gideon, I feel like I should know that name, but I can’t remember”. She closed her eye and bowed her head and said in a low voice, “How long Aaron?”

Hotch sighed deeply and looked down at the girl, “Over two and a half years Tara”.

She looked at Hotch horrified, she knew she had lost all track of time, but two and a half years was a long time.

“Spencer?” She looked at Hotch hopefully.

“I haven’t told anyone yet. We’ve been down this road before and its led nowhere. I didn’t want to break Reid’s heart again Tara. I came alone to be sure”.

The Doctor cleared his throat and looked at the two people in the room, “Agent Hotchner, I assume, then, you’ve made a positive ID?”

“Yes Doctor, this is my missing Agent. Her name is Tara Gideon, Dr. Tara Gideon, she’s the adopted daughter of one of my colleagues. In fact I need to call him. Dr. Cavanaugh, I want to know if it’s okay to take her back home to DC, if that is what she wants?” Hotch looked back at Tara with the question in his eyes. She looked up at him and  
nodded yes.

“Well, she’s in relatively good health I see no reason not to release her, but I will want to speak to her father”.

Hotch nodded, “Tara, I’m going to be right outside. I’m going to make a phone call then I’ll come back, okay?”

The girl looked scared, but at least someone knew who she was, and she finally found someone she knew.

“Okay”.

Hotch stepped outside to the front of the hospital as there was a no cell phone policy inside. He sat down on one of the benches just outside the main entrance and gathered his emotions. They’ve been searching for so long that everyone had given up. They were even told by their boss Section Chief Strauss to put the investigation to bed. Even Morgan started to recite the statistics of Tara actually being alive. Reid is rubbing off on him too much thought Hotch. When he was finally under control he dialed the number that Garcia had given him and hesitated pushing the call button. He didn’t know what kind of reception he was going to get, Hotch just hoped Gideon would pick-up.

The phone rang and Hotch waited.


	2. Chapter 2

Work Title: Sins of the Father

Fandoms: Criminal Minds/Supernatural

Premise: Sam and Dean have a sister that they never knew about. She is kidnapped and makes a frantic call to her father's phone. Problem? This is just after John made his deal with the Yellow-Eyed Demon and she doesn't know John is Dead.

The BAU gets a case involving the kidnapping of several children in Lawrence, Kansas. While there investigating they inadvertently run into the Winchester Brothers. They bring the brothers in for questioning, but is the ever rational Aaron Hotchner ready to hear what the Winchesters have to say?  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 1:

Sam and Dean

Dean was sleeping deep for the first time in months when he was woken up by a shrill incessant ringing. He reached out blindly and grabbed his phone and put it up to his ear. “What?” There was no response. In fact the ringing was still going on.

“Sam,” Dean looked to his equally dead to the world brother, “Sam, answer you’re damn phone”.

“D’n,” Sam said groggily, “Not my damn phone”.

“Then what the hell,” Dean suddenly realized it was the phone their Dad had used. He quickly got up and felt in his jacket and pulled out the old phone. “Hello,” He barely got out when he heard the crying frantic voice of a kid on the other end.

“Daddy, daddy help me, help me daddy. I don’t know where I am, daddy they’re gonna hurt me, please, please hurry.”

“Hey kid, I don’t know who you are, but I think you got the wrong number.” Dean wasn’t really registering the frantic voice when he heard the scream.

“Please, please help me. Where’s my daddy?” It sounded as if the kid was running and crying frantically.

“Hey kid, who are you? What’s going on?” Dean was getting anxious, what the hell was a kid, who sounded like a girl by the way, doing with his dead father’s phone number and calling out for her Dad.

All of sudden the kid started whispering, “Please, please whoever you are, if you have my daddy’s phone you know what he does. Please help me, they’re after me. Someone’s been taking kids and I’m next, please.”

“Okay, look kid, who is your dad? And how do you have this number?”

By this time Sam was fully awake frowning at this very strange conversation his brother was having on their Dad’s phone.

Still trying to be quiet the girl said, “My name is Gwen Winchester, my Dad is John Winchester and I’m being hunted by something or someone. Please if you know my Daddy please. I’m in Lawrenc…..” There was a scream and the phone went dead.

“Kid, hey kid. Gwen, GWEN.” Dean looked down at the phone and then looked at his brother sitting across from him, “What the hell was that?”

“What’s going on?” Sam asked. He then looked over to the clock on the motel nightstand and sighed. It was after 1:00 am.

“Either some supernatural son of a bitch is playing with us, or that girl is our sister”.

Sam looked hard at Dean, “What the hell are you talking about?”

“I have no idea Sam. The kid said her name was Gwen Winchester and I think she was about to say she was in Lawrence, but I can’t be sure. The phone went dead right before I could get more info”.

“What do you want to do? This could be some game that Yellow Eyes is playing with us”.

“I don’t think so Sammy, the kid sounded genuine. I think we gotta check this out”. All of a sudden the phone rang again and Dean immediately answered it.

“Hello,”

A whispered voice said, “Look you gotta help me. I don’t have long. I only have one more phone on me if I lose it, I won’t be able to call back for a while. My name is Gwen Winchester I’m 13 years old, my father is John Winchester and he’s a hunter. I’m in Lawrence, Kansas and I think someone is trying to take me and I haven’t heard from my Dad in months. Please, whoever you are I need help”.

“Okay kid, okay. Do you know where in Lawrence you are?”

“I don’t know, all I know is I am in some kind of old building, maybe a warehouse, please hurry”. There was a soft click as the phone went dead yet again. Somehow Dean didn’t think the girl would be calling back.

“I think we gotta go Sammy. Whoever this girl is she needs help and we can sort out the other crap later. Lawrence is only about 4 hours away. Hopefully we can get there in time”.

“Well, what did she say?”

“She said that she’s 13 and her Dad is John Winchester. She also said that she hasn’t heard from Dad in months, so she doesn’t know”. Both brothers looked at each other with pain and sadness in their eyes.

“Alright, I’ll get us packed, you go check out and we’ll get going”. That’s all Sam had to say. They did what they needed and got into their car, a 1967 Chevy Impala, loaded up and peeled out of the parking lot in a hurry anxious to figure out this latest mystery in a life full of craziness and mystery.  
_________________________________  
FBI Headquarters Quantico, Virgina, BAU-Behavioral Analysis Unit 

Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner stood just outside his office at 1:45 am waiting for the rest of his team to arrive. Any other case and they could wait till at least early morning, but this was not any other case, this was a case of serial child kidnapping. He saw them arrive with their go bags and he knew they were exhausted. Especially after what SSA Derek Morgan had just gone through, but it couldn’t be helped. They all made their way quickly up to the conference room without saying a word.

Hotchner, or Hotch as everyone called him, looked at the team as they took their seats and said, “Look I know we are all tired, but time is of the essence on this one, JJ”. Hotch prompted the BAU’s media and police liaison.

JJ stood at the head of the conference table and loaded pictures of 5 children on the large screen at the front of the room. “Lawrence, Kansas, in the last 5 months 6 children between the ages of 11 and 17 have been abducted. There have been no bodies found so far. Also no ransom notes or phone calls to parents and police are at a standstill on the investigation. The latest victim is Gwen Winchester, 13 years old. She had recently been placed in foster care with Amy and Vince Stiles.” She was a pretty blonde with bright green eyes and a charming smile.

SSA Jason Gideon spoke up, “Hotch, why’d they wait until there was a 6th victim to call us in? We should have been called in after the first abduction”.

“I know Jason, and the Captain of the Lawrence police department already knows this. They thought they could handle this on their own. I don’t have to tell you that time is of the essence on this, and, it’s this last victim that really has them on edge”. Hotch reached over to the phone in the center of the table and dialed their odd but brilliant tech analyst Penelope Garcia, “Garcia, do you have that information on Gwen Winchester yet?”

“Oh boy do I,” Normally Garcia would make a whimsical or flirty comment, but when children were involved she became a little more serious. “One Gwen Winchester, 13 currently being fostered by Amy and Vince Stiles. Her mother, Andrea Parks, recently passed away from stage 4 breast cancer and her father John Winchester was killed 6 months ago in a deadly car accident he was in with his older sons. Now, this is where it gets trey weird. The sons are Sam and Dean Winchester,”

“Wait, baby girl,” Agent Derek Morgan spoke up, “You don’t mean Dean Winchester from the St. Louis torture murders do you? And the pseudo bank robbery in Milwaukee?” Morgan had been following the case because a friend of his, Agent Victor Henriksen, had asked him for a quick consult on the profile of the Winchester brothers.

“Yes my Nubian prince, I do mean that Sam and Dean Winchester. Now, this is where it gets even weirder. The Winchester boys lost their mother in a house fire when Dean was only four years old and Sam was 6 months old. They were living in Lawrence KS at the time”. At this information everyone looked up across the table at each other letting the implication settle over them.

Garcia continued ,“The father took the boys and they literally go completely off the grid for years, only showing up in various schools all across the country, sometimes staying no more than a couple of weeks at a time. Then Sam pops up at Stanford 5 years ago. Now for four years he is an exemplary student, and was there on a full-ride scholarship, in fact he scored a 174 on his LSat’s,” At this news Hotch raised his brows, having been a US Prosecutor he knew just how difficult that was. “Basically he could have written his own ticket to whatever Law School he wanted. Well, the weekend just before his graduation his girlfriend, Jessica Moore is killed, get this, in an apartment fire. Witnesses say the older brother Dean came and picked him up and after Jessica’s funeral they disappear”.

“You can’t find anything after that Garcia?”

“Not until St Louis, where Dean supposedly died. Then they go off the grid again and miraculously Dean shows up alive and well in Milwaukee during that bank heist. After that the trail goes cold. They must be paying everything in cash ‘cause there is no paper trail”.

Morgan looked to their team leader and said, “Hotch, the girlfriend dying, then their father a year later could be a stressor. Maybe they’re kidnapping these kids trying to somehow get back their lost youth? Also, I think we need to call in Agent Victor Henricksen. He’s the lead agent on trying to catch-up to these brothers. I know him, he actually asked me to help with a preliminary profile”.

At this news Hotch turned an intimidating stare at Morgan, “Morgan, what are you talking about?”

“Hotch, Henriksen and I went through the academy together, we’ve been friends for a long time. He called me a few months ago and asked just for a review, that’s all”.

“Morgan, you know you are supposed to bring any and all high profile consultations to myself or Gideon. Then, if we have enough to go on we can give an official consult and profile”.

“Hotch, it was just a quick review…”

“I don’t care Morgan, you know that in most of these high profile cases our profiles carry weight. If Henriksen is going after the Winchesters based on an unofficial profile it could look bad on the BAU and on the team”.

“Why wouldn’t you come to us? You know we would have looked this over with you, what were you thinking?” Gideon looked at the younger man almost like Morgan had betrayed the team somehow.

“Gideon, he just wanted…”

“I don’t care what he wanted. Look at what almost happened to you based on a profile I provided to Gordinski. You know we have to be more careful”. 

“Look, I’m sorry.” Morgan had the presence of mind to look at least a little chagrined.

“We’ll discuss this later, but right now we need to work this case. If you think Henriksen needs to be brought in I will call his chief and let him know the situation and let him decide whether or not to let the Agent in”. Hotch gave Morgan a look that said this discussion was over for the moment and to get back to working the case.

Trying to dispel the sudden tension in the room Reid spoke up and asked, “But why would they kidnap their own sister and what would they be doing with these other children. No bodies have been found as of yet”. 

“Reid’s right Morgan, we can’t assume it is the Winchesters. We can go over the rest of the victims and try to work out victimology on the plane. Wheels up in 30, and Garcia, keep digging and get me anything and everything you can on all the Winchesters, as well as the other five kidnapping victims. We can’t rule them out, but I want to be sure”.

“Alright my Captain, I will dig till I get everything I can, Garcia out”.

With that the team gathered up their files and headed out to Lawrence, KS.  
____________________________


	3. Chapter 3

Work Title: The Evolution of Tara Winchester

Fandoms: Criminal Minds/Supernatural - AU fic.

Premise: Sam and Dean have a younger sister named Tara. She's brilliant and fifteen years old. She is trying to finish up her research disseratation on a new computer module that could eventually help law enforcement with profiles and helping to catch criminals easier and faster. Problem? Tara has extreme agoraphobia, she had been kidnapped and tortured when she was 10 years old by a pair of preferential predators. 2nd Problem? The BAU wants her and her program to be researched in their offices. 3rd Problem? Gideon finds a traumatized Tara in the bathroom of the BAU after everyone else has gone home. Can he help her cope with what happened to her especially since she is the sole survivor of the pair of Unsubs that have been doing this for years all across the country.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: Tara

My name is Tara Winchester and I am a bona fide genius. All I want to do right now is apply for my doctorate candidacy and get out of the hunting life. My brother Sam just recently left for Stanford and I am so damn proud that he got out. He’s pretty smart too, not as smart as I am, but what can I say, I’m the adorable one. Yeah, I get my soft girly side from Sam, but my sarcastic slightly vain side I learned from Dean. Of course Dean is now out on some ‘find’ myself cross-country road trip, so that has left me alone with our Dad, John Winchester. It hasn’t been easy juggling my post grad work with Dad always moving us around, making me do all of the research because the boys are now gone. He’s hard on me and it’s just so frustrating. Don’t get me wrong I love my Dad, but he just infuriates me sometimes. He just doesn’t understand why Sam and I want different things than he does. We don’t want to spend our lives on a cross-country revenge filled monster hunt. And right now he’s still pretty angry that Sam left, even though I know he regrets the fight, neither of those stubborn asses has given in and called each other to reconcile. So this puts me smack dab in the middle of it. Dad also doesn’t see the value in the computer program that I have been developing for the last 2 years as part of my MIT research project. It’s a behavioral analysis program, something that can help, maybe, with finding the monsters quicker and easier. See I have a special program with the school, there are things that happened to me when I was younger that make it difficult for me to deal with the outside world. I have a fairly bad case of agoraphobia. My brothers and my Dad have learned to cope with my condition and I am good in the Impala driving around and also in the crappy motel rooms, but take me on an actual hunt, or anywhere I don’t know and I freak. Dad still tries though, and now it’s worse with my brothers off having their own lives. Oh, I can shoot a gun and I am great at hand to hand because Dad drilled it into me since I was very little. I know all the rituals and can spout them off at a moment’s notice. You see I have kind of an eidetic memory, some people call it a photographic memory, but it doesn’t really work that way and it’s hard to really explain to people the difference. And before you ask, no I am not a Mary Sue. I have my problems and my weaknesses. I just am learning to deal with them.

My life hasn’t been easy. I lost my Mom when I was 10 years old to something supernatural. I still haven’t gotten the full story from Dad. He tells me that I’ll know more when I’m older. I’m 15, almost 16 for cryin’ out loud, how much older do I need to be? Did I not mention that I’m 15? Yeah, like I said bona fide genius. Although I didn’t join the Winchester threesome till I was 10 John still came around a lot. He didn’t want me to not know who he was and even though my Mom was a hunter and moved us around just as much, Dad always knew where I was. I mostly get all of my genius from my Mother. She was an MIT graduate herself in molecular biology. She lost her husband about two years after they were married to a Vampire. That’s what got her in the life. My Dad and her met on a mutual hunt, had two weeks together and nine months later I popped out. She always told me she never regretted it. She told me she wasn’t going to tell John at first, but after seeing how good he was to his boys, she did. He definitely surprised her by wanting to help out and be there for her. If there is one good thing about John is that he really does value family. He never wanted me to be in the life, but my Mom wouldn’t get out. In fact having me made her more determined to make the world safer by killing the evil sons of bitches. So John made it his mission to make sure I could take care of myself, even young. Even though he and my Mom weren’t in love or anything, they cared about me enough to make sure they always knew where each other was. He may not have been around as much as I would have liked in the beginning, but he was there enough. 

So, I’m now here, in another crappy motel, working on my code instead of doing research waiting for Dad to come back with lunch. I was deep into my work when I was startled by the jiggling of the door handle. Before I knew it I grabbed my gun and was standing in the middle of the room with it pointed straight at my Father.

“Tara, were you not paying attention again?” Yeah, no hello or anything, just a criticism, god the man could be irritating.

I breathed a sigh of relief to see it was him and lowered the gun, “Sorry, I was working on my program. My advisor is waiting and my deadline is fast approaching. I really need to finish this then check the auction site and see what’s sold. But, I do have some of the research sitting over there, just not as much as you wanted”.

“Honey, I know this school thing is important to you, but we really have bigger things to think about. We need to stop this Revenant before it hurts anyone else, then I got a line on the demon”.

I could feel the fight coming on, and right now I really didn’t need the anger and the distraction, so I just closed my eyes, counted to ten before I opened my mouth. I knew from watching my brothers that approaching Dad with frustration and anger only led to horrific fights with nothing actually getting solved.

“Dad, look, this program is important and we’ve already had this discussion. I am still applying to Marymount after I finish up with this MIT project. I don’t want this life anymore Dad. Hell, I can’t even be effective in a hunt, I’m still scared all the time and it doesn’t help that you keep dragging me all over the place when you promised Dean you would settle me down somewhere till he got back”.

“I know honey, I know, but this is the first good lead on the demon I have had in ages and we really need to go after this hunt is finished. And we will talk about Marymount later”. Dad gave me his ‘I’m the Dad and what I say goes’ tone and I knew there would be no more discussion on the subject.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention the auction site I started. When I realized how my parents were making their money I got worried. Credit card fraud was pretty serious and it worried me that they would eventually get caught. So I started to look for ways to make money that didn’t involve illegal activities. Both my parents would drag me to bars and other hunter hang outs and I noticed a heavy trade system going on. Many hunters bought and sold supernatural paraphernalia between them, and the harder to find items were the more difficult to deal with. So, I learned all I could about TOR, basically TOR is the Internet kind of under the Internet. Most of it is untraceable, it’s off the grid and anything and everything can go on, so enterprising young me set-up an E-bay style auction site. Now, knowing I needed to make money off of it I charge a fee to put an item on the site, and then the purchaser pays an auction fee at the end of the successful buy. I put the word out with a few hunters and would you know it most were excited by the prospect. No more discreet back door deals, they didn’t even have to see each other and in this world, sometimes that was for the best. Let’s just say I make way more than enough through the site that we don’t have to stay in crappy motels, but Dad insists on it. Many items are rare and very expensive so yeah we make a pretty penny. But at least I know the pre-paid credit cards we use are legit. Both Sam and Dean have them as well, even though they bitch about how their nerdy little sister is the bread and butter of the family. Of course this does not stop them from hustling pool or poker, I guess I can’t stop it all, oh well. 

Of course this was the perfect time with my Dad and I staring each other down for a knock at the door. Dad had his gun discreetly in his hand and looked through the peep hole to see if he could tell if it was human or not. He opened the door just till the safety chain stopped and looked out at the man standing there.

“Yeah”, like I said, Dad was not really up on the social niceties.

“Um, Mr. Winchester?”

“Yeah, who’s asking?”

“Well, Mr. Winchester, I’m Michael Stiles, Tara’s MIT advisor?” I breathed a sigh of relief, I recognized the voice and face from my video conferencing.

“Dad, let him in, it really is Michael.” Dad opened the door to let the guy in and thankfully and discreetly put his gun away.

“Tara, its good to see you. How is the project coming along? You know the edits are due in a couple of weeks”.

“I know I was trying to finish it up today so I could express you the drive with my work on it tomorrow. But, Michael, why are you here?”

“And, how the hell did you know where we were?” Dad asked with a hard dangerous edge to his voice.

“Mr. Winchester, you remember the terms of the agreement about Tara’s academics. We know you move around a lot and the agreement was that she let us know where you were at all times”. Michael leveled a Winchester worthy stare at my Dad.

Dad sighed in frustration because he knew that and forgot. It was one of the reasons he hated me going to college like I did. But the thought of an actual classroom and having to interact with other people scared the crap out of me. I had panic attacks just going from the Impala into a diner, let alone a classroom. If MIT wasn’t so interested in my work they would never have agreed to the unconventional schooling I had received. Luckily with my post-grad work they were a little more lenient. I could do the work and check-in with my advisor once a month and send in progress reports and updates on my dissertation. So, Michael showing up here was unexpected and a little worrisome.

Michael turned to me with a huge smile on his face, “Tara, I came in person because I have some incredibly good news. Your grant has been accepted”.

I stared at Michael dumbfounded. I forgot that I had put in a grant for more research time and I had no idea who he shopped it to, but this was huge. Out of all the projects that MIT submits I never would have thought my program would have garnered such interest.

“Michael, what? Who?” I didn’t really know what to say, I was stunned. Then I looked over to my Dad who had a very dark and angry look on his face, ‘oh shit’ I thought, I forgot to mention this to him and I knew this was going to end badly.

Dad said with a dangerous tone to his voice, “Tara, what the hell is this man talking about? What did you do?”

“Dad, most Doctorate candidates often submits their projects for grants to companies or government agencies to further their research. I’m assuming that’s what Michael did, right?” I barely squeaked out, I knew I was in deep trouble.

“Mr. Winchester, I don’t know if you realize just what your daughter has created. In fact the BAU of the FBI is extremely interested in her and her research and wants to offer her a full 1 year grant to come to their offices and help with their behavioral program”.

My Dad was speechless, which was quite a feat. I was too in fact. The BAU, the Behavioral Analysis Unit was actually kind of a dream job for me. If I wasn’t working I was reading anything and everything about profiling. I’ve read everything I could put out by Jason Gideon and former BAU head David Rossi. I also picked up several books by the retired Max Ryan. I was beside myself with excitement and fear. It meant I had to interact with new people and new places. This was huge and I was scared.

“Mr. Stiles, I appreciate everything that MIT is doing for my daughter, and I understand that you think this is important, but she is staying right here with me”.

“Dad, what the hell? This is huge, this is, is everything and you’re just going to say no like that? Didn’t Sam leaving teach you anything?” I was furious, furious enough to get through my fear and go just to spite him.

“Mr. Winchester, this is bigger than you, me or Tara. The program she has created can help analyze behavior and help not only the FBI but many areas of law enforcement. Her program has the potential to help stop many horrific crimes before they get worse. I don’t think you understand the enormity of the situation. Here, I brought the papers over for the two of you to look at. Here is the number of the hotel I am staying at just please look over the material before you make a hasty decision”.

My Dad looked at Michael for a minute, took the packet and threw it on the bed then said, “Mr. Stiles, I’ll look this over, but it’s not going to change my mind. My daughter stays here”.

“Mr. Winchester, you are making the worst decision of your life for your daughter. Any other parent would be jumping at this chance. This is literally a chance in a lifetime. If you do this, well,” Michael just looked at my Dad, turned to me and said goodbye and walked out the door.

I turned to my Dad with a stunned look on my face, “Dad, how can you do this to me?” I almost whispered.

“Honey, we have bigger things in this world to worry about…” I just looked at him with tears in my eyes. I grabbed the Impala keys and when I turned to leave, Dad grabbed my arm. I wrenched myself out of his grip, ran outside and locked myself in the car. I couldn’t believe that Dad was doing the same thing to me that he did to Sam.

Thinking of Sam I dug my phone out of my jeans and called him. I hoped the number he gave me worked.

“Yello,” I heard Sam’s voice and I just broke down and cried.

“Hello? Tara? Tara, what’s wrong princess?” It was the childhood nickname he and Dean had given me, Dean liked to use it sarcastically, but it gave me comfort.

“Dad, he…” I cried harder, it was difficult to get the words out. He was taking the one thing I wanted most in this world away from me.

I heard Sam’s voice trying to calm me down, he was slightly panicking, “Tara, Tara, what’s wrong with Dad? Where’s Dean?” Oh, that’s right he didn’t know Dean had taken off on his road trip.

I calmed down because I could tell he thought something happened to Dad, “Sam, Dad’s okay, he’s just being an ass. Dean left two months ago on some stupid ‘I gotta find myself’ road trip. I’ve been alone to deal with the obsessive asshat ever since”. With Sam my filter always came off because we thought the same way.

I could tell Sam was pulling one of his famous bitch faces just by the way he was breathing, “Are you freakin’ kidding me?” He exploded. “Our dumbass older brother left you alone to be dragged all over the place by Dad?”

“Yeah, and that isn’t the worst part, Dean made Dad promise to stay put with me in one place till he got back. That lasted all of two minutes. He got a lead on “the demon” and we took off. And, just today Michael Stiles, my MIT advisor came over with the opportunity of a lifetime and Dad flat out told him no”, Which started me crying all over again.

Sam sighed, and when he spoke again his voice was gentle almost calming, “Hey, princess, tell me what’s going on, okay?”

“Michael said my grant for the program I’ve been working on just got accepted. The FBI wants me, for a whole year of research. It’s the Behavioral Analysis Unit. Sam, this is more than an opportunity, this is a way to help stop the human monsters while Dad and Dean have their little bonding over stopping the supernatural ones. And, Dad just made the decision that his life, his obsession, his goddamn demon hunt is more important than everything else”. I was practically yelling by the time I was finished.

“Tara, put Dad on the phone.” Uh oh, I really didn’t want to do that. Dad and Sam were still mad at each other and now I think I made it worse.

“Sam, I just called to vent, okay?”

“Tara seriously, put Dad on the phone, right now”. Oh boy, big brother protective mode this was not good, but for some reason this tone always got me to do whatever Sam wanted me to do and it didn’t help that I could picture his puppy dog eyes.

“Alright, hold on, I’m sulking in the car, give me a moment”. I stormed back into the room, ready to get the riot act from my Dad, but before I could say anything I shoved my phone at him. He looked at me with a confused look on his face as he took the phone and when he heard the voice he looked over to me with dark look of anger on his face.

“Sam..” Dad was cut off. I don’t know what Sam was saying, and Dad started arguing back and I didn’t want to hear it so I hid in the bathroom. After what seemed like forever I heard a knock on the door.

“Tara, come on out. We need to talk”. I could not interpret this new tone to his voice and it kind of scared me.

I, of course, was still defiant, “What?” I yelled. I was still in the bathroom.

I heard a deep, sad sigh from Dad, he said softer this time, “Tara, come out of the bathroom”. He had that demanding tone in his voice, and I knew if I didn’t come out, he was coming in.

I slowly opened the door and stepped out. Dad could see I’d been crying, my eyes felt puffy, I had a headache and my face was red and splotchy. Unexpectedly Dad came up knelt in front of me and grabbed me in a tight hug. This was disconcerting, Dad never hugged much anymore. I relaxed and let him comfort me, I was still mad, but this was good.

He pulled me away and held me at arm’s length and just said, “Okay”. 

I looked up at him confusion clearly written on my tear-streaked face and said, “Okay? You mean you’ll let me go?”

Through gritted teeth and a look of pain on his face he said, “Yes. I still think this is a bad idea, but Sam…”

I was even more stunned that is was Sam that got through to him, “What did Sam say?”

“That I was being a stupid, arrogant, obsessive, controlling bastard and it was one of the reasons he left and he couldn’t believe that I was doing the same thing to you.” Wow, Sam sure said a mouthful, and I was surprised my Dad actually listened for a change. Of course I also think it helped that Dean wasn’t there because Dean has this overactive mother hen quality to him. He would have just fueled Dad’s ‘can’t let her out of my sight’ protectiveness. Dad’s fault of course, but that is a topic best left right here. 

“You’re sure? I mean I don’t want to get there and get settled and you pull the rug out from under me..” Boy, I was pushing my luck here, but I needed to know that he was going to keep this promise.

“Tara, I don’t want another of my children hating me, so yes, we will go to Virginia and you can do this grant thing. Doesn’t mean that I stop hunting, and when your brother gets back, we may go on longer hunts, but you won’t have to be there”.

I jumped up and flung my arms around my father and held on tight. I couldn’t believe it. Now the panic set in. I dropped to the floor and started hyperventilating. Fortunately Dad knew what to do, he gently picked me up and sat me in a chair, had me put my head between my knees and I breathed into the calming mojo bag that Dad and Dean had traded off of a hoodoo priestess a few years ago. 

“This right here is one of the reasons I was so against this. Honey, are you going to be able to control your panic attacks?”

I calmed down enough I worked through the fear, looked at my Dad and said in a stronger voice than I felt, “Yes”. I wanted this so badly that I was willing to risk the attacks and the agoraphobia, but this was huge and it was everything I wanted and nothing to do with hunting. Dad called Michael, we signed a ton of paperwork and two weeks later we were on a plane to Quantico Virginia.


	4. Chapter 4

Work Title: Can I Save Them?

Fandoms: Doctor Who/Supernatural

Premise: Sam and Dean are in the middle of trying to stop from Lucifer escaping from his prison and unleashing hell on earth. The Doctor wants nothing more than to save Sam an Dean from their supposed fates, but that means revealing himself and unlocking some painful memories that Sam had long buried. Sam believed it was all a dream, but it was all real and Sam has to relive one of the worst days of his life.  
____________________________________________________________________

Chaper 1:

 

CHAPTER 1  
The lanky awkward looking man stood near the park and watched as two young boys played unburdened and carefree. He watched as they chased each other, played on the swings, and threw a ball around. He watched as the older boy fixed up a scraped knee on the younger one. He watched as they ate bad park food, drank from the fountain and had ice cream cones. He watched as they lay lazily under a large shady oak tree, eyes closed as if they were listening to the sounds all around them. And finally he watched as a black Chevy Impala pulled up and a scruffy older looking man called out “Sam, Dean come on time to go. You need get some shooting practice in now boys”. The boys ran to the Impala, piled in the back of the car, lay their heads one on top of the other and fell asleep. This man then walked over to a blue police box entered and sat down with a heavy heart. He had wanted to see what a young carefree Sam and Dean were like. He then wanted to find out if they could be that carefree again.  
__________  
“Dude, Seriously Jet Li is so much better than Chuck Norris. All Norris does is stare really hard and do a bad impression of a cop. Li is totally kickass.” Sam said.

“Chuck Norris is awesome. He’s a beat ‘em all up kinda guy.” Dean looked at his brother with the most serious face. As he sat down on the old fraying couch and handed beer and popcorn over to the younger man.

Bobby laughed at the two idjits, the two young men he thought of as his boys. John Winchester might have been their biological father, but he was so consumed by his obsession with finding and killing the yellow-eyed demon that he hadn’t seen what it was he did to them. Bobby had tried to give them a home and as much love and comfort as he could.

“Would you two idjits shut up and watch the movie already”. He said in a gruff voice.

Dean laughed, “Sure Bobby, hey bitch turn on the movie already”. He looked to Sam with a snide smirk on his face.

“Jerk”, Sam shot back smiling as he stood and turned on the DVD player.

The three men sat in companionable silence drinking beers, eating popcorn and arguing over how the fight scenes weren’t very plausible. That was when they heard a loud  
whiny wheezing sound outside in the junkyard that was Bobby’s business.

“What the…..” Dean jumped up quickly, gun in hand pointed down and slightly away, but with the safety off. He was alert and ready for anything. Sam was in the same position just behind his brother, but he also had holy water in his opposite hand. The knock at the door was unexpected and when they heard a voice ask in a very decidedly British accent, “Hello, are Sam and Dean Winchester there? I have a message for them”.

Dean, gun in one hand Sam behind him with the holy water, slowly opened the door. Sam threw the water on the man and breathed a small sigh of relief, “Oy, I’m not a  
Demon you overgrown idiot.”

“Who the hell are you and how do you know us?”

The awkward looking man in the ill fitting suit with a bowtie looked at the two men and smiled wide, “Ha ha, I thought you’d never ask. Please put the guns away, I don’t like guns”. Face scrunched in a grimace as he barged in the house right past the brothers who had the most confused looks on their faces ever.

“Ohh, like what you’ve done with the place”. The man looked around the ramshackle house full of books and fraying furniture. He picked up a book at random and read the title out loud “ ‘Demonology and Alchemy’ by the sorcerer Calamais, You, Bobby Singer should not have this, “ Said the raggedy looking man as he walked around and picked up books at random. He stopped and gave Bobby a very dangerous look after reading some of the titles. Bobby had the wherewithal to look a little sheepish.

“Okay look mister, I don’t know who you are, but if you don’t start talking in about 5 seconds, I’m going to start shooting”.

“I would highly advise against it Dean Winchester”. The man looked at Dean with a dangerous glint to his eyes. “Well now I guess introductions are in order. I’m the Doctor, no name, just the Doctor and I am here because you Sam Winchester sent me here”. He had stepped up to the taller brother with sadness and a little anger in his eyes.

“What? I don’t even know you. How do we know you’re telling the truth?” Sam stared at this strange man who called himself The Doctor.

“You told me to say these exact words, ‘I know everything about Ruby’”.

Sam’s face fell and his eyes widened, he hadn’t even told Dean all about Ruby so how did this stranger standing in the middle of Bobby’s house know about her. Sam looked  
at him a moment longer and slowly put his gun away.

“Sam?” Dean asked confused by this one statement.

At that moment the door burst open and a really cute dark haired young woman came stumbling in. She looked up at the brothers, turned on the man calling himself The Doctor with an angry look in her eye, “Oh this isn’t fair, Doctor, this is low even for you. How could you?”

The Doctor slowly walked over to the newcomer, laid his hands on her cheeks placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and said in a low gentle voice, “Because he asked me to Clara”.

“But I can’t…” The woman burst into tears and laid her head upon the Doctors chest.

“Clara, we have to try. I have to believe that I can save someone important before, well, you know”. He looked at the woman with a small sad smile on his face.

“Alright, alright, just get off me”. Clara let go of the Doctor and looked at Sam with an undecipherable look.

“Okay, look, will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?” Bellowed Dean, he still had the gun loosely held in his hands.

“Dean Winchester, all in good time, all in good time as long as you put that firearm away”. The Doctor waived wildly at Dean, gesturing for him to put his gun away.

Dean looked down at the gun he was still loosely holding and slowly put it away in his waistband.

“Okay, let’s all just sit down and figure this out, alright?” Sam looked at everyone in the room, but his eyes kept going back to the dark haired woman. “Dean, okay?”

“Son of a bitch, okay, okay. Let’s figure this out whatever it is”. He huffed out as he sat down on one of the chairs Bobby brought out from the kitchen. “God our lives are weird.” He said under his breath.

  


“So, Doctor who are you again?”

  


“You don’t remember me do you Sam?”

  


“No, should I?”

  


“Don’t you remember Flagstaff Sam?”

  


“Flagstaff? What has that got to do with anything?” Sam looked at the stranger for what seemed a long time when a vague memory surfaced, “Wait a minute I thought that was a dream. It wasn’t real, was it?” As realization dawned on his face, “Did all of that really happen?”

  


“Yes, Sam all of that really happened, it was one long grand adventure and you almost stayed with us.” The Doctor had a huge smile on his face, but the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes.

  


Dean shot a murderous look over to his brother ran his hand over his face and asked with a hard edge to his voice, “Sam, what the hell is he talking about? Why does he know you? Did you do more than just eat pizza and play with a damn dog when you were in Flagstaff?”

  


“Dean, calm down son,” Bobby looked over at the boys and felt the heavy tension in the air.

  


“I’m not going to calm down Bobby till Sam explains to me yet another damn secret he’s been keeping”. Dean popped up out of his chair. He was furious as he looked at his younger brother.

  


“Dean, look, I didn’t say anything to you or Dad because well I thought I had made it all up or that I dreamt it all”. Sam looked at his brother, his expression pleading with Dean to understand.

  


Dean sighed heavily and sat back down. He leaned forward in his chair and asked in a calmer voice, “Okay then explain it to me. I want the truth and I want it now. Sam you start, and don’t think I have forgotten about what bowtie here said about Ruby. You are going to explain that one to me also”.

  


Sam took a deep breath looked at the Doctor “Before I explain anything I just have to ask, Doctor where are Rory and Amy, and who’s the new girl?”

  


“Hey, right here, new girl has a name. Clara Oswin Oswald, thank you very much”.

  


A deep sadness crossed the Doctor’s face. He looked up at Sam with a sad smile and said “The Angels got them Sam. The Angels got them”.

  


Sam sat back, breathed a deep sigh and said with an edge of pain in his voice “I’m so sorry Doctor. They were more than good friends. I forgot how much I missed them”. Sam took a deep breath, gathered his thoughts and continued.

  


“Okay, Dean, Bobby, you two are going to have to have a very open mind about what I am going to tell you”.

  


“Sam, we hunt monsters that no one else believes in, plus now we know Angels are real. So, I don’t know if there is anything you can tell me that I wouldn’t believe. In fact why didn’t you tell me you encountered Angels before?”

  


“Well Dean, the Angels the Doctor is talking about are not like Castiel. Let me just start from the beginning”. Sam took a deep breath, looked at the Doctor with a sad look on his face, the Doctor gave a small nod of encouragement and Sam began his story.

  


“It was when I ran away to Flagstaff. I wasn’t in that run down house the whole time. I went into town to scare up some money, picking pockets and stuff when I came to this church. I still don’t know what compelled me to go in but there was something off about it. I still had my pocketknife and my gun with the iron rounds so I felt fairly safe, it was a Church, what could go wrong?”

  


“Sam, you didn’t try to hunt by yourself did you?”

  


“Dean, just listen, okay? Then when I’m done you can ask your questions”.


	5. Chapter 5

Work Title: The Silence of Life

Fandom: NCIS

Premise: Abby Sciuto has just lost the most important person in her life, how does she go on from here? She reflects back on how her and Kate Todd met and bonded.   
Firts femslash story.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1

Abby sat at the end of the open grave numb. She couldn’t move, couldn’t think it was as if the last week had been like a dream and today the reality of losing Kate slammed into her. Today the nightmare she had been living in became real. A part of her wanted to jump into the grave with her friend, her love, her soul mate, but she knew that Kate wouldn’t want that for her. She didn’t know how to go on and she knew she was going to spend a lifetime trying to get over her loss.

“Abbs,” Jethro had silently come up behind the young woman and was trying to get her attention. “We have to go Abby, come on”.

She turned to look up at her boss a man she loved like a second father with dark haunted eyes. “Gibbs,” That was all it took for the wall to finally crumble and for Abby to break down. Gibbs sat next to the young woman and pulled her in and held on to her while she cried. The heart wrenching sobs coming from the young woman was breaking his heart and he knew just what she was going through.

“Sweetheart, we have to go. Come on, I’ll take you home”. Reluctantly she got up and was led out of the cemetery by Gibbs on one side and their friend and colleague Tony on the other. Silently they led her to the limo and made their way to her apartment. 

“Abbs, do you want me to stay?”

Silently she looked up at Jethro and shook her head yes. She went to her room, the room she had shared with the woman that had become so important to her in the last two years. She curled up on the bed with Kate’s picture in her arms and cried herself to sleep.  
______________________________________________________  
2 years prior

Kate stood looking at the intricate tattoo on her upper arm for the hundred thousandth time. She still didn’t know what it meant. Oh she knew all about soul bonding, but truthfully she didn’t put any stock in it. How the heck were people supposed to find each other when all you had to go on was a tattoo, and as cryptic as some were hers was pretty far out there. She put these thoughts away for the time being and finished dressing for her new job at NCIS or the Naval Criminal Investigative Service. She really wasn’t sure how she got talked into joining, but she knew, after meeting Leroy Jethro Gibbs that she couldn’t stay in the Secret Service anymore.

When she got there Gibbs introduced her around to the other members of Gibb’s team. Tony DiNozzo was a lot like many of the guys she had had to deal with most of her life. Too attractive for their own good, however she immediately took a liking to the Medical Examiner, Dr. Mallard who Jethro called Ducky. Finally they made their way down to the forensics lab and that was when the day got really interesting.

“Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs,” Kate’s eyes widened, but she didn’t say anything, this could just be a weird coincidence.

“Yes Abbs?” Jethro asked in that calm, cool manner of his.

“I just missed you,” The young woman was dressed somewhere between a rocker and a goth chick. She jumped in Gibbs arms and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

He smiled a warm crooked smile. “Abbs, this is Kate Todd, she’s going to help you out for a little bit with this case”.

The effervescent young woman turned toward Kate, held out her hand and gave her a wide open smile. “Kate, I’m Abby, nice to meet you”. 

Kate couldn’t help it, she immediately liked the young woman. She took her hand and as soon as she did there was a little spark between them.


	6. Chapter 6

Work Title: What Price, Fame

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Premise: Special Agent Jill Morris did everything opposite of what Dave Rossi told her, and now she's paying the price.

This is prompted off the episode: Limelight. It's set about 16 months after the case was finalized.  
________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1:

David Rossi was holding the request for a forward in his hands. Another true crime author had asked for his input and most of the time he was happy to oblige, but not this time. This time he was unhappy with this book. Not because it wasn’t well written, it was; not because it wasn’t well researched, it was; not because the interview wasn’t in depth, it was, no he was unhappy because the victims were hardly mentioned. They were glossed over, forgotten, almost as if they were unimportant to the story. He was holding the manuscript and remembering he was guilty of all those things in his first few books. The fame, the money, the spotlight, they were intoxicating and it made him forget what was important, the people, the very innocent people that were brutalized and the families that were ripped apart. So when he first got the request he had a sinking feeling he knew what he would find, and unfortunately he was right. He was disappointed. He was disappointed because he knew he hadn’t gotten through to her. No matter how hard he tried, no matter what he said, and no matter what her own personal experience were, it didn’t work. She wrote the book and she did the one thing that both him and SSA Aaron Hotchner warned her about, she forgot the victims. No, he wouldn’t write the forward, and he wouldn’t write an endorsement, he couldn’t. To him it just wouldn’t be right. He held out a small bit of hope that Special Agent Jill Morris would learn, he just hoped it wasn’t going to be the hard way.

Dave was taken out of his reverie by a knock on his door, “Come in,” he said with a sad note to his voice.

SSA Aaron Hotchner, his Unit Chief and best friend walked in the room and saw the manuscript, “Another book already Dave?” He said with a bit of amusement to his voice.

“No, no, it’s not mine. My publisher sent it to me with a request for a forward and an endorsement”.

“Oh? Who’s it by?”

Dave looked up into the pensive face of his best friend and took a moment to answer. “Jill Morris. And she gave the bastard a nickname”.

Aaron came in and sat down in front on Dave, “Somehow I’m not surprised and a little creeped out”.

“Why?”

“Well, it’s her that I came to talk to you about. I just got a message that we’re wanted back in Philadelphia for a serial rapist, he’s escalating and they think he may have killed his last victim. Agent Morris has been put on suspension and they want us to come and take over the investigation”.

“Why? What happened?”

Aaron took a deep breath, “She was told by her Unit Chief to call us in after the third victim, she didn’t she tried to handle the case on her own, even stepped on the LEO’s toes on this one. Her Unit Chief was called away and he expected her to call us in, but she didn’t. They are now up to eight known victims with the last one either killed or she committed suicide, they aren’t sure which and they want us to make the determination. We have to do a psychological autopsy on the eighth victim. They really need us to come in. JJ is finalizing details with the local cops and FBI office now”.

“What the hell was she thinking? That was highly irresponsible of her, how many people could’ve gotten hurt because of her?”

“That’s not all.”

“What more did she do?”

“Another press conference when she was ordered not to. There is also evidence that she may have leaked a part of the unsub’s signature to the press and one of the reporters she was in contact with confessed that she sent him a list of possible signature names for them to use. His personal favorite was ‘Time Bandit’ because the unsub manipulates either the watches or clocks in the homes he invades”.

Rossi was horrified. She did everything they told her not to on the Jeremy Andrus case, not even he would have done something so incredibly irresponsible.

“I just wanted you to be prepared for when we go up there. Other than myself, the team has been ordered not to have any contact whatsoever with her”. Aaron looked hard at Dave knowing that the man would want to try to figure out the reasons for her actions.

“What are you saying here Aaron? Why can’t we talk to her? She will have the case notes…” 

Aaron held up his hand to stop Dave “Internal Investigations has asked me to work up a profile on her and to do an evaluation of her conduct with this investigation. Dave, she’s been on their radar ever since it came up that she falsified evidence to get us there in the first place. If there was misconduct here as well, then her whole casebook will need to be re-examined. This could be a nightmare. Her actions could taint the Philadelphia office for a long time to come”.

“Dammit. Aaron, you’ve got to let me talk to her, at least once”.

“Dave, I can’t. Strauss is still watching me you know that, anything out of line and it’s my ass. We are going to have to be very careful here and do everything by the book”.

“Aaron, just one…

“No Dave, I’m sorry I’m going to have to stand firm on this one. There is going to be a lot of heat coming down on their department and we need to tread carefully”.

“Fine, Aaron, but after the investigation…”

“You can meet with her all you want. Now come on, I’ve got a very tough briefing to give”.


	7. Chapter 7

Work Title: Family Reunions Can Be Hell

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Premise: Aaron Hotchner has kept his sister protected. She had become the object of obsession for one man and was horribly brutalized as a young teen. The man went to jail, but he's now out and has resumed his obsession. Hotch goes to Maine to try to help his sister, meanwhile the team gets a case in Vermont where young women are being dressed-up, murdered and posed. Is there some kind of connection? And how will the team feel that Aaron kept his sister secret all this time.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 1:

The cell was on silent, but it was constantly buzzing, the man at his desk was trying to finish up his reports before heading home to his wife and son. But, there it went again. The man sighed in frustration, picked up the phone and said with a little frustration in his voice, “Hotchner”.

“Aaron, he’s back”.

“Grace? Are you sure?”

“Yes, Aaron, I’m sure. Adam found a package on our front steps and there have been notes appearing on my car the last couple of mornings”.

“I thought he was still in jail?”

“I couldn’t go to the last parole hearing Aaron. I think without one of us there, they let him go, I’m not sure, but I’m scared Aaron”.

“Alright, I’ll be there as soon as I can. Why didn’t you go? Didn’t Mom show up?”

“I was out of town for meetings and I couldn’t go. Mom forgot the date and didn’t show…..”

“Typical.” Hotch said angrily

“Aaron, please, not right now, I just, I just need you here if you can. I know I’m not supposed to be….”

“Grace you be whatever you need to be. I’ll tell Haley I need to go and I’ll be there as soon as I can. We’ll figure this out, okay?”

“Thank you Aaron”.

“Hey, what are brother’s for”. Hotch hung up the phone and immediately called down to Garcia, his teams brilliant tech analyst.

“Garcia, I need you to check on the status of a man named Randall Stiles”.

“Sure thing, what kind of information do you need?”

“Just give me what you’ve got, and Garcia?”

“Yes my liege?”

“Keep this on the down low, at least for now”.

“Okay, can you tell me what’s going on?”

“Not now, just give me the information when you get it”.

“Well, I got something, seems our Mr. Stiles was in jail for….oh, oh man, child molestation on several counts as well as kidnapping and attempted rape of a Grace Ivy….Sir?”

“Garcia, please I really need you to keep this to yourself. Just tell me what else you found”.

Garcia cleared her throat, keeping her emotions in check, “Well, seems at his last parole hearing no one was there to counter any reason for him to be released and he got out   
for time-served and good behavior. He had 4 more years on his sentence but the parole board let him go. I have no address on file for him, but I can keep digging if you want me to”.

“Please Garcia, I need to get everything you can on this guy. When you have it if you can’t get ahold of me call Gideon, he knows what’s going on. But Garcia?”

“Yeah boss?”

“I mean it when I say keep it on the down low. A lot happened and we put her in hiding, I don’t want this getting out, even to the team. At least not right now, okay?”

“Yeah, okay. I’ll keep at this and let you know as soon as I get something, Garcia out”.

Hotch filed the reports he finished grabbed his bags and checked to see if Jason Gideon was still there. Fortunately he was.

“Jason, I’m going to have to take a few days personal time”.

“What’s going on Hotch?”

“Randall Stiles”.

“What? I thought he was in jail, is Grace okay?”

“She was out of town for meetings and Mom missed the hearing so the parole board released him believing him to be rehabilitated. She said that Adam found a package on their front steps and notes have been appearing on her car in the morning. She doesn’t trust anyone else to handle this right now, and frankly after the last time neither do I”.

“Do you need the team?”

“Not right now. They don’t need to know what’s going on as of yet. Plus we still need to be invited. I’m going to let Strauss know I’m taking some personal time. Will you handle things here?”

“Hotch, whatever you need. Call if you need help”.

“Thanks Jason, oh and I have Garcia looking into Stiles and trying to get anything she can on his current whereabouts. This also means she knows what happened, I had her look up the parole documents. If she can’t get ahold of me, she’s going to contact you, but I told her to keep this to herself”. 

“I trust her to be quiet about this Hotch. She still kicks herself for Garner, so I know she won’t say anything”.

“Thanks Jason. I’ll let you know what’s going on as soon as I can”. Aaron Hotchner walked out of the FBI offices and went home to tell his wife that his half-sister Grace Ivy Munson needed his help.  
______________________________________________  
The pretty dark haired girl was strapped naked to the cold stainless steel table. Her eyes held open and her hair was pulled ruthlessly back from her face. She was crying and begging for the man to let her go.

“No no no no no. You’re not going anywhere. You’re mine and you’re not perfect yet. I have to make you perfect”. The man said with a deadly tone to his voice. He slowly and meticulously cut the hair short, trying to style it around the woman in a pixy cut around her face. He then clipped and painted her fingernails a bright pink. He put the toe rings on and painted the toes bright pink as well. The ankle bracelets went around the right ankle and made a jingling sound whenever the girl tried to move. Long dangling star earrings were placed in her ears and lastly the charm bracelet around the right wrist almost completed the adornments. 

He took out a piercing gun and moved in close to the woman’s face.

“No, no please, please no…” She screamed as the man pierced her nose. He then took a long piece of surgical string with a small dangling star belly ring on one end and a hooked suture needle on the other. The woman looked at the long string and realized what the man was going to do. He didn’t numb the belly button area before he slowly pushed the end of the suture needle into the soft flesh just above and ruthlessly pulled until the ring caught in the newly made hole. The woman screamed in pain the whole way through the procedure.

The man stood back and smiled. Now she was just about perfect. He took a few moments to revel in his handiwork. To him she would forever be 16 and the vision of perfection. He then pulled the syringe out from his kit and plunged the needle into her hip. He knew it was one of the fastest ways to administer the drug. The woman started to struggle on the table, but the straps were too tight. She felt her heart beat slow down and her head swim, she tried to breath but her breathing became shallow. She was getting drowsy, but was trying to fight it. She knew that if she went to sleep, she wasn’t going to wake up again.  
___________________________________________________  
Jennifer Jareau, affectionately known as JJ by her team members, was the first to arrive in the morning. She passed by Hotch’s office and noticed the light off and his desk cleaned up of files. This was unusual in that Hotch’s desk was always piled with files and he was usually in before her. She didn’t make anything of it thinking that maybe for once Hotch stayed in at home to be with his wife and son. 

The other members of the elite BAU or Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI made their way in as well and noticed the absence of their Unit Chief.

Spencer Reid looked over to his teammates Morgan and Prentiss and said, “Hey, where’s Hotch? He’s usually here before any of us”.

Morgan looked up at his boss’s office and shrugged, “Well kid, maybe he decided Hayley was a little more important, if you know what I mean”. Prentiss snorted a laugh under her breath, while Reid looked at Morgan in confusion.

Just then Jason Gideon came out of his office “Conference room 5 minutes”.

The team just looked at each other with raised brows wondering what was going on. They all grabbed their stuff and made their way up to the conference room where JJ was already there passing out case files.

“Okay in the last month three female victims all between the ages of 16 and 19 have been found dead in public parks in Middlebury Vermont. They have all been dressed and posed. The strange thing about them is that the unsub has pierced the belly button and the nose anti mortem as well as specific jewelry found on other parts of the body. He also cuts the hair and trims and paints the finger and toenails”.

“These women might be surrogates for the main object of his obsession. He’s remaking them to fit his fantasy”. Morgan said.

“Are the women all from this town? Or is this just a dumping ground? The population isn’t very large and for this many women to be missing in so short of time there has to be a connection.” Reid said studying the pictures of the three women.

“Unfortunately my intrepid investigators, none of the women are actually from Middlebury, but they are from towns up to 20 miles from and around Middlebury”. Garcia, their tech analyst said through the speakers.

Prentiss was studying the photos of the three girls up on the video screen “So he’s going out of his way to find girls that match up to his fantasy. We need to figure out who the original object of his obsession is”.

“We may not be able to do that till we find this unsub, but what do we know about this type of obsession?” Gideon asking the team, he always tried to use each case as a way to teach the team, to make them think outside the box.

“That he’s not going to stop till we catch him. He’s going to be obsessively neat and clean. He’ll have his kit near him at all times. Hey maybe we can track the jewelry, it’s pretty specific and consistent. If he bought from somewhere near town and in quantity we may get lucky”. Prentiss said.

“Gideon, before we go any further with this, where’s Hotch?” Mogan looked around and noticed that Hotch had yet to arrive.

“Hotch had to take some personal time. He has a family emergency and if he needs us he will let us know”. Gideon didn’t want to say too much. The team didn’t know about Grace for a reason and for the time being Gideon wanted to respect Hotch’s wishes.

“Oh my God are Hayley and Jack okay?” JJ asked.

“Hayley and Jack are fine and his brother Sean is fine, this is something else and Hotch just needs a few days. Right now we have a case so let’s meet on the plane in 20”. Gideon dismissed the team and went to his office to grab his go bag and files. He knew eventually the team would have to be told because he did not think that Hotch was going to be able to get the local police to let him help. For now Gideon just had to trust his friend to know what he was doing.  
______________________________________________________________  
Hotch arrived at the small airport in Augusta Maine. When he got through the very quick security checkpoint he saw that his sister Grace had arrived and was waiting for him. He put his bags in the trunk and moved to give her a hug.

“How are you holding up?”

“Not too bad, I’m glad you’re here though. The girls and Michael are anxious to see you. It’s been too long Aaron,” She lowered her head and thought for a moment before she looked up at her older brother, “Do you think you’ll be able to help?”

“Have you told the police what’s going on?”

“Yes, as soon as I found out that Randall was released I got a restraining order, but that hasn’t done any good. They’ve given me the same line that the Manassas cops gave Mom and Dad, can’t do anything unless he touches me.” Sasha sighed in frustration.

“Hey, we’ll figure this out, okay? I will not let him touch you again” Hotch’s controlled anger coming though. He hated knowing that his sister was possibly in danger and there wasn’t much he could do about it at the moment. He hoped that the Augusta police would at least let him consult on the case.

They drove to her house in silence. The brother and sister had never been really close, but Hotch always felt protective of her.

“How are Hayley and Jack?” Grace asked just to break the silence.

Hotch smiled for the first time since arriving, “They’re good. Hayley wanted to come, but I didn’t want to put her or Jack in a potentially dangerous situation”.  
Grace smiled, she wished her sister-in-law and nephew could have made it, but she understood Hotch’s reasoning for leaving them behind.

“Have you called Sean to tell him what’s going on?” Hotch asked.

“I tried, but all I keep getting is voicemail. I told him to call me, but he hasn’t yet”.

Hotch just closed his eyes and sighed. This was typical Sean, only thinking of himself and not the family.

“I’ll try him later, maybe he’ll answer when I call”.

“Aaron...”

“I’m not going to start anything Grace, but he should know what’s going on”.

“Always the big brother aren’t you Aaron”. Sasha said a little more sarcastically than she meant to.

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Hotch was a little offended by her comment.

“Nothing, I’m just stressed and tired, that’s all”. Grace really didn’t want to have that conversation so she let it go, but she could tell that Hotch hadn’t. He was like a bulldog, once he got his teeth into something he won’t let go till it’s hashed out. But, thankfully he let it go for now.


	8. Chapter 8

Work Title: The Witch, The Winchesters and the Cabin

Fandom: Supernatural

Premise: A young woman named Angela Parsons is a natural witch who has the bad luck of running into the Winchester boys. At first they try to kill her, then they tentatively team up with her to stop a powerful being from further terrorizing a vacation spot in Buffalo WY. Can Dean keep thoughts of the enigmatic witch out of his head or are his hormones going to get everyone in trouble.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1:

I’m a hunter. I didn’t grow up in the life, it sort of found me. If you had told me that a hunt I was on was being handled by the Winchesters I normally would run the other way. I heard they were good boys, but trouble followed them where ever they go, so I’ve stayed out of their way and off their radar. See, I’m not just a hunter, but I am a true witch. I didn’t sell my soul to any Demon or anything I was born with natural power. I don’t use it often because I haven’t wanted to become the hunted. How did I get my powers? Like I said I was born with them. When I was five I could light a candle just by thinking about it, when I was nine I could levitate things with my mind and by the time I was fifteen I could call and control wind. Now these don’t come without a price. If I use up all of my spiritual mojo then I am very vulnerable. So, my father taught me how to fight and use weapons. He thought I should be able to protect myself outside of my magic. I don’t control people or their fates and I can’t use my power for manipulating life circumstances. Those things are for the weak-willed humans who sell their souls to Demons. No, my power is an innate part of me. It’s in my blood, my mind and my heart. So, what does this have to do with the Winchesters? Well, when we first met, they tried to kill me.

I was working a haunted house in Buffalo Wyoming and was using some of my power to talk to the ghosts. Part of the reason I stay away from most hunters is because when I work my magic my eyes turn white. I got into it with a group of hunters who thought I was Lilith or a demon like her. It took a lot of fists and rubber bullets for them to back off so I could show them I wasn’t a Demon. Anyway, I was in conversation with the ghost haunting the nice little cabin up near a popular lake area to try to determine what happened and why they were still there, when all of a sudden I heard a shot from a double barreled shotgun and saw the ghost disappear. I quickly turned around, big mistake as my eyes hadn’t gone back to normal. And before I knew it I was fighting two very skilled men. Well, the taller one got the upper hand I got knocked out and felt a bag go over my head. I heard them talking quietly with each other. 

“So, Demon?”

“I don’t know Dean, she didn’t look like she was doing anything I don’t know, Demon-y.”

“Demon-y Sam? What’s that supposed to mean”. Then everything went fuzzy and black.

I don’t know how long I was out, but I felt someone slapping my face and trying to wake me up. “Okay sister, wake up already, you need to tell us what you were doing there”. A deep sort-of raspy voice said. I slowly opened my eyes and looked into the very green eyes of none other than Dean Winchester.

“Oh crap, a Winchester”. Now I was currently tied to a chair sitting on top of a Demon trap. Technically I could get out of my bindings at any time, but I had to handle this situation delicately if I wanted to get out of it alive, seeing as Dean had a gun on me.

“Oh look Sammy, a Demon doesn’t like me. Should I go cry in the corner and boohoo?”

“Dean, I don’t know man, she doesn’t seem like a Demon”.

“I’m not a Demon you stupid idiot single minded simpleton. I’m a hunter”.

“Yeah? Well since when does a hunter go all freaky eyed? Huh? They don’t unless they are a Demon.” Dean yelled rather angrily and steadied the gun at my head. I didn’t respond right away because I was trying to get my bearings. It looked like I was in some kind of small basement type bunker. Looked like maybe one of those bomb shelters that was converted into a Demon trap. I could think of only one place I could be.

“Look, have you tried Holy Water?” The two boys looked at each other with a ‘should have thought about that’ kind of look. Sam brought a bottle over to my lips and ordered me to take a drink. I was actually quite happy to since I was extremely thirsty. He had a look of confusion on his face.

“Dean, she didn’t react to Holy Water”. I just gave Dean my best ‘I told you so face.

“Okay, okay, if you’re not a Demon then what the hell are you?”

“You really think I’m going to tell you anything you Neanderthal? You hit me over the head, brought me to Bobby Singers panic room, tied me to a chair, have a gun pointed at my head and are interrogating me like I’m some sort of Demon freak”.

“Wait, how do you know Bobby?” Dean looked hard at me with those gorgeous green eyes. I thought ‘a girl could get lost in those eyes’ then I remembered where I was and whose eyes they were and snapped out of it.

“None of your business as long as I am tied to this chair,” I said putting as much venom in my voice as I could.

“Dean, I think she’s right. She’s obviously not a Demon,”

“That’s what I’ve been telling you two idiots for the last 10 minutes.” All of a sudden I heard a voice as it was coming down the stairs.

“So, boys, was it a Demon and did you two idjits get on with that exorcis…” Bobby stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the two Winchesters. 

I looked at Bobby, eyebrows raised and said, “Good to see you Bobby, now can you get me out of this chair?”

“Sam, Dean you know I love you boys, but sometimes you really can be just stupid”. He levelled a stare at the two young men then turned back to me, “This is Angela Parsons. She’s a hunter and a FRIEND OF MINE. NOW UNTIE HER YOU DAMN IDJITS”. He stormed off back upstairs leaving me alone, once again with the Winchester boys.


End file.
